Sincerely, No Longer Yours
by legendarydork
Summary: Mako loves Korra, Asami was too blind to see that. So Asami decides to play Mako's game of love and deceit, with the help of a handsome general of course
1. Fight Another Day

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

Red. It was an odd thought to have at this time. Especially as her boyfriend Mako mouthed, "It just can't work anymore". Or perhaps he wasn't mouthing it. He could have been blaring his voice for the whole restaurant to hear. But she wouldn't hear it. All she would hear were the echoing hues of the color red bouncing off the walls.

Red. It may have represented the exquisite drinks being served by waiters to other couples. Happy couples. Couples who were once like Asami.

Perhaps the crimson shade reminded her of the passion she had once felt between her and Mako. The love and devotion she was sure would last forever. The desires she wouldn't have considered to be shattered as she sat playing with her delicate hands.

She was so absorbed by such thoughts that she hardly noticed Mako nudging her arm and raising his voice as he repeatedly said, "Asami, are you ok?"

Startled, she blinked and looked at his eyes, then looked down. "Yeah, I'm…" she slowly inhaled, then exhaled. "I'm fine."

Mako, having known her for so long, knew that she was lying, but understood and called over the waiter for their check.

The ride home was rather silent and ill at ease. Asami drove in silence, as Mako rested his head against the window. Occasionally, the two would catch each other's eyes, and then quickly look away. Mako sighed, and Asami would bite her tongue.

When the two arrived at the air temple, the were unsurprised to find Bolin, Korra, and the air children deeply engrossed by a game which included cards and sorting them into different piles with vigorous speed. Asami tried to sneak past without disturbing their pastime, but was stopped short by a blur of yellow and orange fabric.

"Asami!" shrieked Ikki. "You're back! Did you get me dessert? Was there any crime on your way over? Did you see any dragons?"

Asami, flustered by the child who spoke faster than Pabu could swallow a bowl of noodles, stuttered and said, "I… erm, no sorry. I think I'll just be going to bed now. Goodnight everyone."

"Is something wrong?" inquired Bolin, who had completely forgotten his game, as well as Korra and the rest of the children.

"I said goodnight!" snapped Asami impatiently, storming off without a moment's hesitation.

"Jeez what's her deal," grumbled Korra. Bolin answered with an unconcerned shrug, then continued on with their game.

The next morning was met with an uncomfortable silence. Asami assumed the announcement of the end of her and Mako's relationship was made, as she was given looks of pity from Pema, and the air bending children lacked their usual exhilaration.

Tenzin cleared his throat, the signal for everyone around the breakfast table to bow their heads and join him in their usual giving of thanks before every meal. As he finished speaking, everyone immediately began to spade the meal into his or her mouths. Everyone that is, except for Asami, who wordlessly shuffled different variations of eggs and herbs about her plate.

As the usual clamor of silverware against ceramic platters subsided and the members of the household departed from the dining room, Korra stayed behind, and grabbed Asami by the shoulder as she was about to leave.

"Hey, you ok?" Korra asked sincerely. _Spirits, why was everyone asking that? Obviously she was heartbroken, so of course she was not "okay"_.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Asami declared, slightly shrinking under Korra's piercing gaze of disbelief.

"Well, I know how close you two got," Korra began. "And it must be hard to.."

"To what?" Asami cut her off. "To be dejected by the one who mattered most to you? The one light at the end of this retched tunnel? The one who just… just _dumps_ you… and for no apparent reason?!" Asami didn't realize she had been yelling until she saw Korra's eyes grow wide. She also hadn't noticed how upset she really was about all of this. She never really processed it until now. Mako had left her, and for no explanation, no signs of unhappiness. Asami sniffled, wetness brimming in the bottom of her eyes. "Korra I'm not okay. But… thank you for your concern." Asami looked away then ambled past to her chambers. The slight _SLAM_ of her heavy door was all that Korra needed to know not to bring up the subject again.

That night after dinner had been consumed and the children were nearly asleep, Tenzin made an announcement.

"In honor of all of your efforts in ending Amon's 'Revolution'," he began, stroking his beard as he spoke, "there will be a gala held within the next few weeks. Preparations have already been made so I don't want to hear any-"

"A gala? Like a ball!?" gasped Jinora. "Oh my, it will be just like my romance novels, where the humble peasant transforms into a stunning mystery woman, later to be swept off her feet by a handsome nobleman." The young girl had starry-eyes as she envisioned her all-too complicated fantasy.

Tenzin gave her a look of confusion, but went on without faltering. "Since the event is celebrating such a victorious feat, we will be having some special gusts attending as well, some staying us for the weeks leading up to the occasion. One of them being General Iroh II."

A/N: Hey there reader(s)! Um okay so some things you should know about me as a writer

-ok, I'm still growing as an author and hopefully as the story progresses, so will my skills

-I am not always the most motivated person. Although I am very dedicated to this story it may take a little bit before updates become frequent

-Yeah I kind of suck at writing but I love reviews so yay!


	2. It's a Date

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

The war-vessel breaking the surface of the bay was visible to all who were to glance outward. As it neared the shore, Korra and some water-bending members of the White Lotus were able to smoothly guide the ship to the coast.

"Iroh, an honor as always," Tenzin said, giving his usual bow of respect to the general as he stepped off the craft.

Iroh nodded and said, "My grandfather gives his highest regards, and I would like to thank you in advance for letting me reside here until the festivities are complete. I'll be sure to facilitate in any way I can."

"There will be no need, we've got all the help we could get," Tenzin confirmed, indicating to the members unloading the ship with ease.

Bolin knocked on Asami's door, and she opened it such gusto that it nearly knocked the earthbender off his feet.

"Whoa!" he shouted, regaining his balance. "Asami, you seem excited. I would guess you enthusiasm is related to the arrival of the general?"

Asami blushed and shuffled her feet. After Amon was defeated and Iroh left to continue on his duties as general, he and Asami had kept in touch by writing to each other; updating one another on things like his travels or her working process of rebuilding her father's industrial empire. After 3 months, the letters had subsided, due to them both being occupied by more urgent matters. The end of their exchanges were not welcomed by her, as she hadn't realized the dialogue bartered through ink and parchment would develop a relationship so close. He was no longer a formal acquaintance, but a now a close friend.

"I suppose so, but I was hoping it would be your," she stopped then, clearing her throat and correcting herself. "Of course, the general and I have become closely accommodated by each other, and I'm glad to be back in touch with him once more." Her smile and sincere tone, although feigned, was convincing enough to the earthbender.

He smiled lightly. He was content to see Asami had bounced off her feet so quickly, even if she'd grown very close to his brother. However, he was not surprised, to say the least. Asami was a strong girl; he knew that. Betraying her father and leaving her home without so much as blinking had proved that to be true. "Well, I was thinking you and I could go see the general, you know welcome him to the island and catch up. I'm sure he's got lots of stories to tell."

"Sure," agreed Asami. Bolin playfully linked his arm with hers, which she happily obliged to, and the two wandered down the hall, with the occasional mindless chatter filling the empty space.

"So when I thought I'd actually lost Pabu, he was on top of my head the entire time!" laughed Bolin. "But then after I'd… Oh no," Bolin ended his anecdote as soon as he noticed what had caught Asami's attention. Just down the hall were the murmuring tones of Mako and Korra, nearly an inch of space separating the two. Mako was leaning in to Korra's ear, whispering lexis of the sensual sort. Not only did it make them uncomfortable, but also Bolin had noticed that the strength he'd only just seen in Asami was slowly shrinking. She was gradually backing down the hallway; Bolin less than two steps behind her.

It wasn't long before she'd turned her back completely and was quickly striding down the narrow corridor, and Bolin struggled slightly to keep up.

"Hey, Asami, it's ok. You said you were over him, right? He's just insincere, that's all," Bolin cooed, trying to calm her down. He noticed the panic growing in the girl's eyes.

Asami swallowed a choking sensation that only presents itself when she is about to cry. Bolin wrapped his arms around her, and Asami leaned in. "I know Bolin I just," she paused, beginning to cry. "He just left me! Completely out of the blue! And now, now I don't see why it's taken me so long to figure it out… Bolin, have you known all along that Mako had feelings for Korra?"

Bolin was unsure of how to answer. Of course he knew. All of Republic City probably knew. He was astounded that Asami hadn't realized the dreamy gazes Mako and Korra gave each other nearly every moment of every day. "I know how you feel, Asami. Mako's broken my heart, too!" he then paused then laughed as he said, "well not directly, but you know what I mean,"

Asami slid out of his embrace and sniffled. "Bolin… Thanks for your support but I, I just want to be alone now." Bolin nodded in understanding, then watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and continued down the passageway to her room.

The opening door was hardly audible; Asami was too busy blaring the senseless talk that occupied the radio at 5 pm and tearing any remnants that may remind her of Mako.

"Bolin told me I'd find you like this," came an abrasive voice from behind.

Asami whipped around to find the war-decorated general sitting in a chair by her window, his hands suitably clasped over his lap. She smiled. "Iroh, it's been too long." Iroh returned the beam then looked at her swollen eyes, then over her shoulder at the shredded debris of pictures, letters, newspaper clippings, and a pile of miscellaneous trinkets. Asami followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah."

"Did you and Mako…?" he asked, standing up and crouching down beside her on the floor. He began picking up the rubbish and disposing it to a bin that stood next to her bed stand.

Asami ran her fingers through her ebony hair. "Yeah, it was… difficult."

"And only so long ago, I'd hope," Iroh added. "Anyone occupying one's thoughts for a great amount of time may be an obsession."

Asami blushed. "I am **not** obsessed with anyone, General."

Iroh smirked. "Clearly. Now, I heard that airbenders are renowned for their vegetarian cuisine, but I'm more interested in a night out to discover what the city has to offer. Care to be my guide?"

Asami smiled. "It's a date."

A/N: WHAT? AN UPDATE LESS THAN 24 HOURS SINCE THE LAST ONE? THAT IS UNHEARD OF!1!

Hello beautiful follower(s)/reader(s). Um ok so like I uploaded this yesterday (duh) and it got so many views, as of right now it's at 101 and too all you savvy writers it may not seem like much but to that's crazy! Thank you guys so much! I spent all of last night thinking about how to execute this chapter and please excuse my terrible revising/editing dexterity but I'm trying I really am.

Please leave reviews about how much you love/hate this story. All criticism is welcome. Tell me how I have too many comma splices or how I remind you of a dead rodent off the side of a highway. I'm turning anonymous reviews on as we speak you're welcome.


	3. Reconcile With Me

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

* * *

The bustling chaos that usually accompanied the city atmosphere did not overwhelm Asami as she and Iroh weaved through the packs of street merchants and pedestrians. Iroh nonchalantly hooked his arm though Asami's as the two strolled through the crowd.

"So," Asami nearly shouted over the noise. "Do you have any special venues in mind for us to visit? I know a few great noodle cuisines and this lovely gallery featuring paintings from Ba Sing Se."

Iroh only nodded, and then added, "Actually, I was hoping we'd be able to visit a small tea shop that has been praised by my grandfather himself. I believe it was called the Lily Busch."

The young heiress smiled and said, "Of course," then let the fire bender lead the way.  
After 20 minutes of walking and commenting on the exquisite weather, the pair arrived at a quaint building. Two large oak doors guarded the structure, which then led to an open room with a patio, paper lanterns and string-lights illuminating every corner of the night.  
Iroh and Asami seated themselves to a table on the terrace. Asami marveled at the beauty of the small shop, and was amazed at how the floral aromas made her senses feel more alive.

"My grandfather and I visited republic city often when I was a child," Iroh began, reminiscing with a glint in his eyes. "It's not prime and posh like some other places about the city but it's charming, nonetheless."

Asami nodded in agreement. "You've told me about your close relationship with your grandfather. When was the last time you've seen him?"

The general's mouth formed a slanted line as he thought, then he said, "My best guess is about 10 years. However we exchange letters, the same as you and me."

The ebony-haired girl was just about to ask, _why haven't you arranged to see him?_ When a meaty hand was placed on the general's shoulder.

Asami's eyes followed the trail of the arm attached to the hand to man with a bursting waistline and an overgrowth of facial hair.

"Iroh!" the stranger exclaimed. "Is that you?"

The bender looked up then smiled as he stood up to shake the man's hand. "Syang, great to see you!"

"Wow! I can't believe it! How are you, how is your family?" his voice, full of bravado, reverberated throughout the establishment, causing some patrons to glance over, then look away unconcerned.

"We're all fine, thank you." Iroh said, still smiling. "How are your wife and daughter?"

"Oh those two still quarrel with each other when they can, but Vumi has recently gotten engaged!"

"Congratulations!" he marveled, shaking Syang's hand once more. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"The gentleman's name is Darnell. His family owns the pottery shop at the center of town," explained Syang. "Great folks," he added.

"That is great news."

"Yes, yes," nodded Syang, then he turned to the seventeen-year-old girl. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Asami Sato," she informed, shaking his outstretched hand.

Syang's eyes grew wide. "Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the Satomobile?" he was still shaking her hand, although his tempo had become quick and uneven. Asami only nodded without saying a word, causing Syang's jaw to drop. "It is an honor," he said, stumbling over his words. "Who would've thought I'd ever meet a celebrity..." he mumbled to himself.

Asami blushed and looked away, embarrassed. It was not rare that people were star struck in her presence, but she did not enjoy much of the attention. She was just the daughter of a rich man. She hasn't done much, besides help save republic city of course, and she was not seeking fame or glory.

The larger man quietly excused himself, and, as if on queue, a waiter came over asking for their orders. Before Asami could give her request, Iroh said, "Two orders of green tea with chamomile."

The waiter nodded as he scribbled their order on a pad, then walked to the kitchen.

The nonbender gave Iroh a slightly frustrated look. "I know how much you enjoy your jasmine tea," he began to explain. "But trust me, this place is famous for the green/chamomile tea."

Asami shrugged and said, "Alright." Within minutes, the waiter had returned, this time carrying the steaming beverages. Before he set them on the table before her, Asami caught a whiff of the herbal perfume that drifted from the ceramic cups. Her mouth began to water.

As soon as the tea was put down and the waiter had left the two once more, Asami reached for the teacup and took a small sip. Her eyes grew wide as the hot liquid swam down her throat. She began to drink more and more, nearly finishing it before Iroh had even started.

Iroh laughed, and Asami quickly set her tea back down, embarrassed of her lack of manners. "It's alright," he avowed, taking a sip as well. "I had the same reaction when I first tried it as well. I take it that you like it?"

"Very much," Asami replied. She cupped both hands around the teacup, feeling the heat infiltrate the ceramic and warm her fingers. "I've been meaning to ask, but how did you know that man?"

"Oh, Syang?" asked Iroh. The heiress nodded. "He is the owner of the teashop, and became close with my grandfather. I suppose he reminds him of his uncle, Iroh."

"Ah, I see," acknowledged Asami. She had heard of the previous Iroh; that he was the one who raised and guided Firelord Zuko when he was a banished prince, and was also a big fan of tea. "Did he-"

"Iroh, pardon my interruption, but my family has been dying to see you," barged Syang, reappearing at their table. Behind him was a middle-aged woman, whom Asami assumed was his wife, and a very beautiful younger woman, probably Vumi.

"Iroh!" exclaimed the older woman. She was clad in an apron and simple dress, her hair a bun with strands fallen out of place. She bent down to hug the general, and soon did Vumi. The family and general began to converse for a while, catching up on one another. Asami sat uncomfortably across the table, watching the small crowd. Iroh noticed her uneasiness and said, "Everyone, this is my good friend, Asami Sato."

"As in _Hiroshi Sato?"_ gasped Syang's wife.

"Yes, Rena!" confirmed Syang. "Can you believe it?"

"Oh my," stammered Rena. "Oh my, oh my, oh my. If I'd known we'd have such company I'd have cleaned up a bit more."

Asami felt awkward once more. "Don't worry at all," she said, laughing faintly. "It is a wonderful teashop."

Rena blushed, and then she invited her and Iroh to join them in their loft above the teashop for deserts.

"Of course," obliged Iroh. He began to pull some bills from his back pocket, but Syang held his large hand up in protest.

"There is no need for payment," he proclaimed.

"But Syang,"

"I insist," he stated. Iroh nodded and thanked him for his generosity. Shortly after, they were led to a small apartment above the shop, where they sat around a large table in chairs that were so overstuffed that Asami nearly fell inside of the one she sat on. Rena placed a platter of pastries in front of them, and Syang began to tell stories of various customers that have visited the Lilly Busch, including the previous Firelord himself.

"And he said, get this, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" shouted Syang, pounding his beefy hand on the table and chortling. His audience was met with blank stares, until Asami began to giggle. Then she began to laugh. Then she began to snort and gasp and wheeze and chuckle all at once. The spectacle was so hilarious that Iroh began laughing himself. Soon enough everyone in the room was laughing and wiping tears from the corners of their eyes. Iroh and Asami were still cackling as they arrived at the island.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life!" declared Iroh once he'd finally caught his breath. Asami nodded in agreement, still breathless, but finally composed.

"Thank you," said the dark-haired maiden, "for tonight," she quickly adjoined.

"It has been my pleasure," Iroh affirmed. "Goodnight, Miss Sato."

Asami watched him walk away to his bedroom. As he disappeared from sight, she looked up at the stars above her and smiled slightly, thinking if she'd ever enjoyed herself this much when she'd been with Mako.

"So," Bolin said, rounding the corner and making Asami jump. "I take it that your _date_ went pretty well?"

"Bolin, it was not a date," confirmed the green-eyed girl patiently.

"Alright well, if you ask me, it sure seems like it was. You guys looked like you were having an excellent time," Bolin pointed out. "In fact, I think Mako seemed a little jealous."

Asami scoffed. "Bolin, don't be ridiculous. Besides, he's with Korra now, isn't he?"

"Yeah but when he'd noticed the two of you leaving together, one would think differently." Bolin shrugged then left Asami to her own thoughts. Asami stood there, slightly dazed. Then, she began to think, and then devise, and then smile deviously.

Mako was going to feel a new level of pain, and Asami would be the dealer.

* * *

A/N Hey there guys! I realize that this chapter is wicked long (if printed it would be three pages in 12 pt. Times New Roman) and I totally understand if you decide not to read it because I have commitment issues as well its ok we've all been there. I also realize that it's been like… 4 days since my last update um that might not be that long but I've been having major writer's block but thankfully a brown-eyed angel aka my best friend whose name begins with a K was super dee duperly helpful and helped me get back on track. Speaking of angels, if you're a Cody Simpson fan you should totally check out her amazing Cody Simpson fanfiction, 5 years! (link is in my bio) Click it. Read it. Love it. Anywho, that's all I got. By the way, shout out to those 4 reviewers! Yes, you! You guys rock my socks.


	4. Here to Please

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted, Taylor Swift_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR:THE LEGEND OF KORRA

Asami awoke from a dreamless sleep. She can't really remember the last time she'd had a dream. She'd had nightmares and the occasional waking up screaming for reasons she couldn't remember. But ever since she'd realized the truth about her father, Asami had lost the luxury of dreaming.

She unhurriedly stretched her arms above her arms and let her eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming though the curtains, when something caught her eye. Gleaming on her bedside table was a gold badge she'd only seen on one other person: Iroh.

She quickly removed herself from her bed, nearly tangled up in the mess of sheets she'd created mid-slumber. Under the small brooch was rolled up piece of paper. With her dainty fingers, Asami unraveled the parchment, which read

Meet me in the gardens by 9

_~General Iroh II _

The heiress laughed at how the general used his title almost as an act of dominance. She glanced at the antique clock on her dresser, which had read 8:50, and immediately began to get dressed.

As she exited her room she was met with a wall of a human torso. "Geez will you watch where you're…" Asami looked up and was met with a pair of startled golden eyes. "Oh, sorry Asami," Mako said, turning red. He ducked his head down and made his way down the corridor.

Asami straightened up her clothes, which had been slightly muddled due to the previous impact with the firebender, and marched towards the garden.

"Miss Sato," Iroh greeted, standing up from the sitting position he was currently in. The nonbender responded with a smile and mock-curtsy, then gasped at the display in front of her. A pale quilt lay on the grass, followed by a white whicker basket on top of it. The contents of the basket were not a mystery, as she could smell the fresh bread and fruits through the woven material.

* * *

"Oh my," she said, slightly shocked. "Iroh, did you do this all yourself?"

The handsome firebender chuckled softly. "Sorry, I just wanted us to see each other more. We haven't seen each other in…"

"5 months," Asami chided in. "And 2 months since we've exchanged letters,"

Iroh nodded solemnly. "Yes, well, we're here now, and I suppose that's all that matters." He smoothly reached inside the basket and retrieved two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. He then filled to the glasses, and handed one to the heiress. "To us," he toasted.

Asami raised hers as well, the two glass cylinders meeting with a _clink._ She gingerly sipped the lemony cider, looking over the rim of her glass at the young general, and smiled with a disposition of giddiness.

* * *

The two finished their breakfast-picnic and began making their way back to the air temple. Their conversation was light-hearted but slightly flirtatious, making comical remarks that hinted more than the surface. The jocular chatter continued until Asami became slightly breathless from the spectacle before her. Mako and Korra stood at the gates of the temple, and much like the uncomfortable run-in from not long before, a distance so small it seemed far from innocent separated them. Korra's lips were slightly puffed and almost as red as her flustered cheeks. Asami added two and two together; the outcome not at all what she'd wanted to envision.

Discreetly as she could, the young heiress laced her fingers into Iroh's and avoided the inevitable gaze Mako gave her as the two sauntered past. The firebender tensed at first, then relaxed and followed Asami's lead, giving her hand a small squeeze and leaning a little closer into her side. When the two entered the temple Asami and Iroh snickered loudly.

"Did you see how embarrassed they were?" Asami derided, smirking. Iroh nodded, laughing at the recent episode. "Korra was _sooo _embarrassed."

"Korra, what about _Mako_?" Iroh added, "I swear, his face was nearly the same shade as his scarf. And did I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"What?" the nonbender scoffed. "Jealous? Of what?"

The general straightened his collar and lost the sneering smirk. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

Asami shrugged. "I thought Korra was my friend, but I suppose I see why Mako favors her over me."

Iroh squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip. "Asami, don't degrade yourself like that. You're in a delicate place right now, you're not thinking clearly." The firebender cleared his throat. "Besides, she seems like a bit of a slut to me…"

"Iroh!" the ebony-haired girl exclaimed, pushing his shoulder, in a way that expressed agitation but was still light-hearted. "She's a nice person, the avatar no less! And she's still my friend."

"Any good friend wouldn't steal your lover from you," Iroh interjected. "Even if he's a lying dirty sleaze."

Asami laughed. "You always know just what to say, General Iroh."

"I do what I can," he agreed with a grin.

* * *

AN: Ok slightly shorter and less exhilarating chapter, I know. I'm also aware of the fact that it's been a slightly longer period since my last update. 8 WHOLE DAYS WHAT?! Ok I have one excuse and that's a good old case of writer's block. Once again, I was rescued by my little angel (P.S. she's an amazing author you should check out her story which I put a link to in my bio ok I realize that's a ridiculous run-on sentence) as well as some great motivation and feedback from the amazing reviewers! I especially want to thank reader BuBuBoom for correcting me on those nasty little grammatical errors and suggestions on better writing tools. So if you've noticed an improvement in the quality of writing (I certainly have) it's all thanks to them! So yeah pretty soon the story will pick up I promise promise promise. Oh and I love reviews in case you were not aware. You guys are amazing, ok? BEAR WITH ME!

P.S. ok um Iroh and Asami were not exactly in character with the gossiping but I'M IN CHARGE HERE

P.P.S. don't be unsettled by my previous demeanor it's 3 AM right now I'm not myself

P.P.P.S. notice my song lyrics at the beginning? Do you approve/disapprove? Leave a comment on your thoughts I'd love to hear them ;)


	5. Another Missing Patch

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am_

_Hell- bound_

_Oh this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_Demons, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

* * *

Breakfast followed a regular routine. The meals were presented at the table; but before they were torn apart by the hungry, barbaric hands of Meelo and Bolin, everyone bowed their heads and clasped their hands, observing Tenzin as he gave thanks to their meal, health, and family. And then Meelo and Bolin savagely engulfed their feast. However, the busy bees of white lotus members broke the usual customs. They used the dining room table as a workspace for Tenzin, as well as several professional party planners, to arrange the upcoming celebration gala.

Pema watched from the threshold, laughing to herself about Tenzin's obvious lack of experience in scheduling such events. Asami happened to find it humorous as well.

"Oh, my!" the wife of the airbending master exclaimed, nearly jumping due to the young girl's startling appearance. "I didn't see you there."

"My apologies," Asami excused, bowing her head. Then, she looked over her shoulder at the chaos that was the preparation of the ball. "So, do you have any idea what they're trying to do?" The pandemonium in the air reminded her of a crowd hustling before a probending match, patrons trying to find last minute sales on tickets and thunderous men placing bets on the prevail of one of the two opposing teams.

"My best guess is that they need to develop a theme for the ball. And frankly, they can't come to an agreement. I've made a few suggestions, but they've been disregarded."

The green-eyed heiress tilted her head in concentration. The shouting and disagreements was all meshed together as well as the hurried and impatient atmosphere that was made known by their actions; Tenzin's constant beard-stroking and eye squeezing, the tapping of irritated fingers against the table surface, and the repetitious clearing of throats were all a dead giveaway.

"I have a council meeting in a few moments," Tenzin shouted, trying to get over the rushes of shouting of opinions that were torrentially heaved into his ears. "But when I return I hope that we've all come to consensus." And with that, he left, his orange robes fluttering behind him.

Shortly following the abrupt exit, Pema and Asami stepped into the room, causing an unsettling hush to fall over the crowd. Asami had just noticed Rohan cradled in the arms of his mother. "Do not mind my husband," Pema affirmed, trying to ease the quietness. "Organization is not his specialty. I can take his role if you'd like. May I see what is currently designed?"

One of the planners, a short stubbly man with a overwhelming large abdomen, spoke first, in a voice so squeaky that it reminded Asami of the time she'd seen field mice in the gardens that defended the mansion she used to reside in. "We all think an appropriate theme for the ball would be Victory; red and blue and white colors, jovial meals and a live band would suffice. However, Tenzin insists on some 'peace' theme with things like classical music and tea. Where is the originality and creativity in that?"

The other planners, 13 in all Asami counted, stepped forward, and displayed swatches of fabrics, menus, and different fliers advertising a variety of jazz ensembles. Pema, slightly overwhelmed, stuttered as she said, "Well, they all look nice but-"

"And were thinking about incorporating the four elements, after the conquest we'd achieved from Amon trying to destroy them all," piped one of the female planners, waving a sheet of paper that, from what Asami could see, illustrated a floor plan with differentiating colors and table pieces. To Pema it was a jigsaw puzzle with as many pieces as there were trees on the island. But, to Asami, it was like a child's toy, with flashing colors and lights that may seem difficult to a child but to those with a further developed mind, it was extremely simple. It took her a minute, but she decoded each riddle to fully understand their presentation.

The riot of discussion between planners erupted once more, leaving Pema and Asami to their own thoughts. Carrying the infant out of the room so as to not wake him, the nonbender whispered to Asami, "Do you have any idea of what they're talking about?"

Asami nodded subtly, surprising the older woman. She noticed her astonishment and explained, "My mother organized things like this all the time. Although we could afford the planners, my mother enjoyed doing them herself. I was so fascinated by her work that I guess I must have developed an understanding to their language."

Pema nodded, still puzzled. "Why don't you take charge then? Tenzin and I are so hopeless at this!" she exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"Are you sure?" asked the heiress. "I wouldn't want to take charge of an event this important."

The mother waved her hand. "Don't worry about it dear, I'm sure you'll do just fine." And with that, a servant informing her of another mishap one of the airbending children had gotten themselves into rushed her off.

"Bolin!" Asami called after the earthbender later that day. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you."

The young boy turned around and smiled at the nonbender. As soon as she was caught up to him he replied, "Hey, Asami."

Asami noticed the piece of folded paper that was tucked into Bolin's grasp. She pointed to it as she asked, "What's that?"

"This? Oh nothing it's just," Asami snatched the parchment from his fingers. "Yeah."

Asami unfolded the paper to find elegant loopy script snaking its way across the surface of the page.

_375 Evelyn Way_

"An address?"

"Yeah…"

"And to whom does it belong to?"

"Oh, nobody," Bolin said, trying to receive the page once more.

"Well they must be quite important considering how much you want this back," Asami teased, waving the note above his head like a victory flag. What Bolin may have lacked in height he made up in brute strength, as he easily snatched it from the dark-haired girl. Asami pouted, and Bolin explained, "I met a girl, ok?"

Her eyes became as vast as a desert. "Bolin!" she exclaimed, thrilled. "That's wonderful! Are you going to meet her?"

He scratched the nape of his neck thoughtfully, then said, "I guess so, yeah."

Asami squealed blissfully. Bolin tolerantly waited for her to be compose herself, and when she did, she said, "I'd love to meet her."

Bolin said that would be fine, as long as she did not make her uncomfortable. She playfully smacked him across the shoulder. After a few moments of teasing comments about his "_girlfriend"_, she took a deep breath. "Bolin, I must confess to something."

He was still smiling at the thought of the potential love interest as he asked, "And what would that be?"

"I… I've been trying to make Mako jealous…"

"Ok…"

"To pay," she said, slightly sinisterly.

"To pay?" Bolin echoed, questioningly. He cocked his head and raised one of his busy eyebrows.

"Yes, for everything that he's done."

"Asami," Bolin began, slightly bewildered, "I understand that he's put you in a bad place and that he sort of rubs Korra in your face sometimes, but he's still my brother as well as a human being. Nobody needs to 'pay' for anything."

"Bolin, you don't understand," Asami said, frustrated.

"No, trust me, I do," the teenage bender replied sincerely. "It's tough, these things. But you've got to move on."

"I trusted him! I loved him! I still love him!" she cried, as tears began to spawn at the bottoms of her eyes, threatening to spill a cascade her sorrow.

"Then you wouldn't do this to him," Bolin answered, coldly. He turned around and walked away, taking away the young girl's ability to speak with him.

* * *

AN: Hello there wonderful readers! Update's here and longer, as per request. So some exciting news! But first, backstory time. So, I had developed this story about 8 months ago, and originally I'd kept all notes, ideas, lyrics, etc in a journal. However, I lost that journal because basically I am the most disorganized and unmotivated human being to ever waddle about the earth. Luckily, I FOUND THE JOURNAL AND WAS ABLE TO ADD A BUNCH OF STUFF TO IT! How does this affect you, you might ask? Well now hopefully I'll be immune to that nasty bug known as writer's block, which means faster updates and a deeper developed thought process going into each chapter. I am going to try and make updates more scheduled, so hopefully you'll get one chapter every 5-7 days. And hopefully that means more reviews(:? Have a fantastical rest of the week/weekend lovelies.

-P.S. did you hear about that baby that was born weighing 15lbs/6.804 kg? (ignore my horrible math skills of converting metric units) I mean… just imagine giving birth to that. ouch


	6. The Disenchantment

_Girls, we do_

_Whatever it will take_

_Cuz girls don't want_

_We don't want our hearts to break_

_In two_

_So it's better to be fake_

_How to be a Heartbreaker, Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

* * *

Asami noticed that Bolin had authorized a mock meeting shortly after noon the following day. Korra, Mako, and Iroh stood in a semi-circle at the stairs of the air temple, facing the earth bender and an unfamiliar female face beside him.

Asami joined the gathering and asked bluntly, "What's going on?"

Bolin, still stubborn from the dispute he'd had the night before with the richer girl, said nothing. Iroh was the only one to speak up. "Bolin was just introducing us to his, erm… friend."

Asami noted that this must have been the one who'd given Bolin the address. She studied the girl from head to toe. Her square face was painted and framed by a wall of chocolate-brown hair. Her complexion was pasty and unappealing to Asami. She stood before them with confidence in her expensive-looking emerald outfit.

She outstretched a skinny arm and held out her small delicate hand to Asami. Asami slowly grasped her hand and shook it at a snail's pace. "I'm Indie," she said, smiling and flashing her perfectly straight white teeth.

"Asami," she said. Indie reminded her of herself, somewhat. She'd had all the traits of a rich girl, making her reminisce her past of a life of luxury.

Mako brusquely cleared his throat, snapping her out of her current state of mind and finally retrieving her hand from around the other girl's.

"So," Bolin said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Now that we're all introduced, why don't we all get to know each other a little better?"

"I'd suggest a tour of the island," Korra began, "But with all the planners around, it's not as impressive as it would be."

"The city it is." Bolin clasped his hand around Indie's, leading the group to the ferry dock. Mako and Korra followed suit. When Mako looked back at the heiress and firebender, Asami wrapped her arms around Iroh's.

* * *

As the group made its way across the lively city, Asami decided to take this as an opportunity to see just how much she and the new girl had in common. She quickened her speed to meet up to her.

"Hi," Asami greeted kindly. "Sorry, that was a bit of a rushed introduction back there."

Indie smiled, her eyes welcoming as she said, "Oh, don't worry about it!"

"Well, I'm Asami," Asami then mentally slapped herself. "Well, I already told

you that." She laughed faintly. "Enough about me," she said frantically, trying to stop embarrassing herself. "Where are you from?"

"Well I started out living in the swamps," she said, slightly embarrassed by her background, "And my father developed medicines from the natural herbs and algae growing by the water. He was considered a healer amid the swamp dwellers. His medical remedies were actually more successful than some of the treatments that can be found here, so we decided to move to the city."

_And to Evelyn Way_, Asami thought. Now, Asami, coming from such not-so-humble beginnings, knew a wealthy person when she saw one. Evelyn Way was a street of gold; the houses were very extravagant and expensive. In fact, the further up the street one got, the bigger the houses would get. Of course, she and her father had their own secluded residence, so she wouldn't know exactly what the people there were like.

"Well, here we are," announced Bolin. The group came to a halt. They were located at the park that stood at the center of Republic City. Benches were sprinkled about the lot, as well as pedestrians making their way across the luscious green grounds. The enormous fountain was the centerpiece to the venue, whose three tiers of sinuous water flow promised to grant the wishes of those who feed it their change. The sun was starting to set, adding an essence of romance to the setting. Bolin had somehow managed to inconspicuously carry a blanket throughout their entire journey, and had it set up on the ground before them. Bolin and Indie sat closely together, as did Mako and Korra. Asami lowered herself onto the blanket, and her royal counterpart planted himself beside her. She observed how close the other pairs were sitting together, so she slowly and nonchalantly scooted herself closer to Iroh.

The crickets had begun to chirp, their lullaby the only thing that was heard throughout the entire park. And then, _BOOM! Pop! Sizzle_. Asami looked up at the sky, as to that was where she'd heard the sudden explosion. A dazzling display of dancing colors and smoke exploded before the crowd. Some patrons whistled and cheered, others leaned into whomever was accompanying them that night. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, greens, all rippling across the sea of night sky, and crackling as they faded away.

The avatar's eyes grew so wide that Asami could see the reflection of the bursting colors and lights in them. "What are those?" she breathed, enchanted by the carnival in the sky.

Mako, slightly wonderstruck himself, whispered into her neck, "Fireworks, you've never seen them before?"

Korra, eyes still glued to the presentation, did not mouth a word, and only shook her head _no_. Mako cunningly snuck a kiss onto the side of her mouth. She was so taken by the beauty in the sky that she almost didn't notice, but when she did, she giggled and swatted him away.

Asami stiffened slightly as she watched. Then, out of self-consciousness, leaned into the general more than she already had. Iroh glanced at the heiress, raising his eyebrows. Whether it was out of confusion or surprise, Asami neither knew nor cared. She simply looked up and batted her long eyelashes and flickered a sly grin.

She tilted her head so that it was resting on the firebender's shoulder. "Asami," he began, trivially stiff.

"Yes?" she asked, as if she wasn't aware of the position she currently was in.

She could feel his arm brush against her dark hair as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a trait similar to that of the previous firelord. He sighed, and then murmured, "Nothing." He reached down to sling his arm onto his shoulder as they continued to be captivated by the blasts illuminating the celestial atmosphere.

* * *

When they'd all made their way back to Air Temple Island, they were all still in amazement of the glorious show.

"So you'd never seen fireworks before?" Mako asked, his arm coiled around Korra, his fingertips dangerously close to the waistband of her pants. His mouth was shelved above her ear.

"No, I had other things consuming my time. Avatar duties, remember? But they were really nice, and I'm glad I got to see my first ones with you," she admitted, the last part of what she'd said made her cheeks turn as bright as cherry.

"I can do a lot of first things with you," he said evocatively, in the same tone of voice that Bolin had witnessed Tahno using on Korra during their first encounter.

Korra's already blushing face had become a deeper crimson from Mako's last remark, and she playfully shoved his shoulder. The two were laughing as they pushed each other back and forth.

It made Asami sick.

"Jeez, get a room, will ya?" she murmured to the general who stood by her side.

"Mhm…" he commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then, he pulled the heiress to a marble bench that stood off to the side of the courtyard of the temple. "Asami, I… we need to talk."

"About what?" she inquired, forging innocence and perplexity.

"Asami, do you take me for some sort of fool?" inquired the general. She looked away, ashamed and, now that she was caught, decided not to fight his accusation. "I know you're trying to make Mako jealous," he began, his tone a simmering pot of boiling water, "and…" he paused, looking her dead in the eye. His stern and serious disposition began to slip, a cunning and devious one filling in its cracks. "I'd be more than happy to help."

* * *

AN: dun dah dunnnnnnnnnn. Well a scheming Iroh is a foxy Iroh, am I right? Hello everyone! I did see your reviews and PMs about how Iroh was not present in the previous chapter, but never doubt the author's technique! Ever heard of a little thing called _foreshadowing? _Hehe anyway, I'd like to give a massive "Thank you" to my wonderful new beta, Olive Tree Hugger. They're terrific and amazing and just very meticulous when it comes to paying such close attention to detail. Be sure to check out her stories! And if Olive is reading this, I did in fact read your fanfiction, and I just loved it(: By the way, I've been dealing with some personal issues. One of my closest friends has been pretty much avoiding me, to make a long story short, so I'm trying to get out of that mess. Plus, I'll be pretty busy next week. I'm just informing you all because it may or may not affect the next update. But you know what they say, you can't rush perfection, or in this case, mediocrity. Oh, did you notice I changed the description? Is it still eye-catching? Does it bore you? Reviews, please and thank you


	7. Close Your Eyes, Take It In

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

* * *

_Of all the lies you've told me_

"_I love you" was my favorite_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

Asami giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Iroh," she squealed, covering her small mouth as she laughed lightly. Iroh only shrugged and leaned in close to her ear.

"Now act embarrassed," he whispered in a sultry tone. "Like I told you something you wouldn't want me to tell your father."

Asami did her best to act humiliated, and it must have worked as she saw the other teenagers, as well as Pema and Tenzin, shift uncomfortably in their seats. Mako looked the least satisfied. Asami smirked to herself out of approval.

Bolin, still avoiding Asami's gaze, cleared his throat then said, "Ok, well I guess I should be heading out soon. I have… things to do…." He'd already gotten up and left before anyone could ask. Korra and Mako wordlessly grabbed their plates and followed suit. The airbending children, oblivious to the actions portrayed around them, continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

"Oh, I've been meaning to share some exciting news!" exclaimed Asami. The two were seated on the coarse sand that accompanied the rushing waves of the bay on the shore of the island. Although it was not yet summer, the summer provided a substantial amount of warmth. Asami was careless in submerging herself in the sandy terrain beneath her, running her fingers through it and letting it be strained through her fingers.

Iroh squinted across the shimmering surface of the ocean, the sun making it appear as if it were coated in stardust. "And what's that?" he asked.

"Well, as you know, there's a celebration, a ball, that will be taking place in a few weeks. And, well, Pema asked me to help coordinate it!" she explained excitedly. She was now directly facing the general, crinkles forming by her eyes as she smiled.

Iroh only nodded, and made an audible noise that sounded between a grunt and a yawn. He gazed blankly at the afternoon sun blazing above the two of them, seeming very distracted and restless.

"Hey," Asami said, leaning over and nudging his arms, then shifting back into her previous sitting position. "Is everything ok? You seem preoccupied."

"Yeah, I just," he smoothly rubbed his fingertips along his jaw, "… I have a lot on my mind I suppose."

Asami only laughed lightly. "Ah, yes. A general visiting Republic City to go to a ball has many responsibilities and priorities." Iroh did not respond, only continued to look intently at the exterior of the water. After a long moment of silence, Asami stared along with him. "You're not here just for the ball, are you?" she asked, although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

Iroh sighed. "No," he said, standing up and brushing the sediment off of his trousers. Then he outstretchedhis hand. Asami took it reluctantly and stood up as well. "Let's take a walk, and I'll explain as best as I can."

* * *

"As you know," he began, folding his hands behind his back. It was almost expected of Iroh to act as formal as possible at all times, "Amon was defeated. And, as far as we know, he no longer posses as a threat to anyone.

"What made Amon so powerful is that he was so convincing. He was able to brainwash people so easily with every idea he fed them. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if people had felt as discriminated by their nonbonding abilities since bending was formed. All he needed to do was provoke them into doing as he said, and since they saw it as such a simple opportunity, they took it."

Asami nodded in understanding. But if she were to be honest she had absolutely no idea where this was going. Of course she'd seen the power Amon held in his persuasiveness; her fool of a father fell for his trap in an instant.

"Amon's followers were ruthless," Iroh continued. By then, they'd made their way to the stables. The foul odor of bison made Asami scrunch her nose in disgust. "They were so motivated by his visions of justice and equality, even when his image was ruined and his methods proved merciless and cruel."

"So what does this have to do with anything now?" asked Asami.

"What I'm saying is, there are still people out there that believe Amon is right. They are trying to pursue his original vision of equality for nonbenders," he explained. "Even worse, they're potentially stronger and more powerful than before."

"So the ball,"

"Oh no, trust me, I still have the full intent of going," he reassured. Then, he lazily draped his muscular arm around he dainty shoulders. "But my main reason for coming here was to try and do some research within the city. There have been multiple kidnappings reported within the inner city." He watched Asami silently process what he'd just briefed her about. "Also, I came to see you," he quickly added.

"Nice save," she said and nudged his side, causing his arm to slide off of her shoulders. The two then wordlessly made their way back to their quarters as the sun began to descent into the orange abyss above them.

* * *

As the dark haired girl lay in her room that night, she was kept awake her thoughts volleying themselves to and fro across her mind. She'd turn left and a voice inside of her would wonder _Why haven't I seen the danger Amon had left behind, before?_ She'd get up and shuffle about, her thoughts going off on a tangent, changing from useless subject to useless subject until it came to the point where sleep had just become a shiny object being toyed with in front of her, so she decided to venture into the kitchen to satisfy whatever was keeping her awake.

Groggily, she slipped out of her room and snuck down to the kitchens where meals were usually prepared. She noticed some recipe books left behind by the air acolytes who must usually make their breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. She made her way over and curiously flipped through the pages that were beginning to yellow with age. After browsing through the seemingly infinite combinations of vegetarian ingredients, Asami decided she'd been able to make herself drowsy again, and begun making her way back to her room.

"_Oof!"_

Asami eyes grew wide. Standing before her was a great, bulky shadow nearly towering over her, but not quite. "Oh, sorry Bolin."

Bolin rubbed his now sore abdomen. "No it's fine. Some pretty strong elbows you got there."

Asami laughed nervously. "Ah, yeah. Thanks." She tucked her hair behind her ear and attempted to scoot by, when he grabbed her forearm.

"Asami, look, I'm sorry if I acted up earlier," he began.

"No, Bolin, I… I shouldn't have been so spiteful. Mako is still our friend… I guess I'm just a little stubborn," she half-protested. Even in the near-darkness, Asami could see his bright eyes darting to the side then back to her.

"Well, I miss talking to you. Can we just get over this?" Bolin asked.

"Of course," she replied, smiling. Bolin wrapped his big, meaty arms around her thin ones and squeezed her tightly. "A little tight," she wheezed. Bolin chuckled as he set her down.

"So, can't sleep either?" he asked, sitting atop the wooden countertops, his head nearly knocking down the overhanging pots and pans.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind I suppose," she responded coolly, mimicking Iroh from earlier on. She left out the details of Iroh's notice, not wanting to frighten him before things got too serious. "What's been keeping you up?"

Bolin grimaced. "Mako and Korra."

"Oh?" she asked, confused. Then it clicked. "Oh," she whispered, almost to herself. She started to squirm uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you'd think with all… never mind, I'm not discussing this anymore." Bolin shuddered as his thoughts got the best of him.

Asami joined Bolin on the cooking surface and rolled her dangling ankles in small circles. "So uh," Asami made a small throat-clearing cough, "how's Indie?"

"She's good, she's adjusting well to everyone. I'm glad she isn't getting so caught up in the whole 'Team Avatar' status I uphold," Bolin smiled, and his small dimples were noticeable in the pale moonlight that illuminated the kitchen. "I think… I don't know… I think she is really something special."

"Oh look at you," the heiress nudged his shoulder. "All love struck. I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

A/N: alright first thing's first. I'm sorry this took way longer than usual; I have just been so caught up in everything that has been going on lately. I know excuses are horrible but ok here's basically how it all played out

-Week one of not writing: it was my birthday so been a little busy with that

-Week two: I went on a trip with my family

-Week three: I was sick on the trip and was recovering from that

-Week four until now: being a lazy, unmotivated human being

So I cannot promise much quicker updates as things will be getting more and more hectic but I can promise that I am not going to abandon this story. Thank you so much for your patience and loyalty you're amazing

P.S. leave a review as a belated birthday gift hmm? ;D


End file.
